Love Shack
by kardish
Summary: After their trip to Underworld, Regina and Robin finally catch an alone time to recall the happy memories of the past. OutlawQuen.
Based on the idea that Robin and Regina said their first "I love you"s already.
It's my first attemp to write, so don't hate me! Hope you'll like it. Please let me know what you think and enjoy reading! :)

Thanks to the amazing Beta, Çağıl (Mademoiselle Arel here) for fixing my mess and dealing with me. Also thanks to everyone on social media that encouraging me to write. This is for you, love you all!

* * *

They were finally out of that warped town which gave chills to them both. They had gone there to save their friends -and in Regina's case, everyone else- but they couldn't stop thinking about going back home; Robin to his children, Regina to her not in least secure town. The dread and fear of losing someone were out of limits in the underworld. Now, they were finally out of all the creepy feels that crossed town had given them. Now, it was time to relax; to feel at home and to feel safe.

Even the weather felt different in Storybrooke. The coolness of the climate was stroking Regina's cheeks, and somehow it was the most relaxing feel she had after a long time.

When they came back with the boat, they immediately asked Rumple to find Belle and to bring Robin's children to them. Robin couldn't wait to hug Roland and to smell of his daughter's new baby scent. It ached amazingly strong to not having enough time with his daughter yet. The things they had faced after her birth were of great infortune. But now he was sure of one thing; he would get his daughter back and spend time with his family; no matter what.

Regina felt exactly the same. She wanted to be home with her family, in the town that she had built on her own. The amount of nervousness in underworld had been enough for her. She would value what she had now. She'd enjoy it with her family and friends.

They walked down the lake, hand in hand. They both were thinking the same thing; to be with their loved ones. When Robin spotted Little John, the Merry Men shouted out his name with relief. The warm hug given by his friend calmed his nerves and he realized that he was really home.

"We missed you, Robin. Are you guys alright?"

"That we are, old pal." answered Robin with a pat on John's shoulder. "How are things in here?"

"Don't worry about anything here, we've handled well."

"Thank you, John." Regina was the one talking now. She had gratitude in her eyes but it didn't surprise John a bit. He had witnessed her change. The only person he could see was the new Regina now. And the kind look in her eyes was now familiar.

Before John could answer, they heard a small scream; a high pitched scream coming from an excited voice. It belonged to little boy who was running towards his father. He screamed again.

"Papa! Papa!"

Robin turned around and started to run towards his son by the river side. When he finally reached him, he held his son tight and picked him up, "My boy!"

The view of a father and son enjoying their reunion melted Regina's heart. It had been forever since she had last seen this view for the first time in the forest of Storybrooke. She remembered the conflicting feelings she had when she had first found out who Robin really was and had gone to see him without him noticing as she had watched him with his son. That had been the moment he wasn't just _the thief_ for her anymore. She could already feel that he was not like anyone before that but _seeing him_ with love in his eyes, enjoying his time with his son made things much more clear her. She knew that man was capable of things other people couldn't do. The realization was scary though.

"Quite a view, huh Your Majesty?" John interrupted her thoughts with his question. She turned to him with a warm smile.

"One of the best." Regina said. It really was the best.

"Why don't you go and join them?" The question took Regina by surprise because why wouldn't she? She didn't want to interrupt their reunion; she was giving them the time that they deserved.

"It's not my place steal their time together." she said.

"Oh, it _is_ your place to be with them," he then turned fully to face Regina and continued "You're their family." He said, raising his eyebrows to make a statement.

Regina blushed at Merry Men's words. She shook her face and asked "Do you really think that?" she breathed out.

"I do not think it, Your Majesty. I see it. You've been through so much together and yet you're still here," he placed his hand on Regina's upper arm "That means you _are_."

"Regina." she corrected him.

"What?" was John's response.

"If Robin and I are family, then _we_ are family too. I'm Regina to you."

John was the one who looked surprised this time. His hand on Regina's upper arm moved to her fingers and Regina took his hand.

"Now, go spend time with your family." After a brief squeeze, he let her hand go. She nodded with tearful eyes and a warm smile then started to talk to her family.

After a great celebratory dinner with everyone at Grannys, Roland was fast asleep in Robin's chest and Henry was left with the Charmings. Baby Hood was safe and sound, already asleep in Regina's house with Belle. The woman had insisted Regina and Robin would celebrate their great success and have a good time with their friends. Baby Hood was already used to Belle, so there was nothing to worry about. They could be irresponsible for one night.

The thought of not being irresponsible made Robin chuckle on the way home. It didn't go unnoticed by Regina.

"What's that?" the curious woman asked. She felt good when she saw his smile, though. It hadbeen a while since she had last seen those dimples.

"I was just thinking what would happen if you and I spend a little more time for ourselves." Robin said quietly, trying not to wake Roland in his arms.

"Oh…" was the only voice that came from Regina's mouth. She felt shivers run downher body. Suddenly she needed his touch, his warmth and hissmell. But there was Roland who was still peacefully sleeping in his father's arms and anotherbaby probably sleeping at home. Belle was probably getting sleepy already, waiting for them to arrive. They needed to get home and free her.

Robin didn't break the silence. He knew what Regina was thinking and he wanted her to make her own decisions. She didn't have to please anyone, she had been through so much. She needed what _she_ needed. After less than a minute, Regina exhaled and began to talk.

"You know what, we saved lives. We've been to _hell_ for God's sake! Let's just be you and me for a while and have some peace for ourselves." The second she spoke, she felt relief. She knew that was what she had needed. She knew that was the right thing to say. Nothing was going to happen to the kids. She could text Belle to ask if she could stay a bit more, and Roland had already had a place in the camp.

"That's my love." Robin said before turning his head to her side and kissing her hair slowly.

After they carried Roland back to the camp and informed Belle that they were going to be late, the woman –not minding- texted them back.

 _"Enjoy your time together and don't worry about the baby girl. We'll be fine. Also, don't hurry ;)"_

After a small peaceful walk in the moonlight, they went to Regina's vault. Regina lit up some candles while Robin moved the bed to the open space in the vault. The atmosphere was warm. The memories were hot. This place had always been their love shack.

Robin sat on the bed; his back was resting on a pillow against the wall behind him, watching Regina carry some candles around the room. Then she came and sat next to him. He extended his right arm so she could fit into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, relaxing next to his warm body. Robin brought his hand to hers and linked their fingers together while imprinting little kisses on her hair. Regina pushed herself closer to his side and murmured _against his ear._.

She wanted to freeze the time. She could stay like that forever; having this man by her side, feeling his warmth and knowing everything was fine. That was the happiest she had ever felt.

"Ugh, I love you so much." she said and turned her face to him so she could see the expression he always had after she said it; one that she couldn't get enough of, the gratitude, the shiny eyes and sexiest dimples coming out to sight to show his happiness.

He didn't prove her wrong. There were all the exspressions she had been waiting. He exhaled and removed his hand from hers only to move it up to her hair. Caressing her hair, then moving his hand lower, touching her cheek then neck, stroking her cheek with his thumb, gazing back and forth between her eyes and lips,

"Like I said a thousand times before, I love you more, milady." His words made her close her eyes and smile. It made her think of all the times he had really said that.

"Do you remember when I first told you?" Regina opened her eyes and asked.

"That I am your soul mate?"

"No, that I love you." her voice was low. The room was dark but her eyes were shining..

"How can I forget the scariest moment of my life?" he chuckled.

"Scariest?" she was surprised, looking deep into his eyes for answers.

"Yes. I tried to tell you that I love you two times; when I first tried, you didn't let me to finish and answered me back 'I know'," They both chuckled at the memory. It was an awful time back then but it was long gone now.

"-And the other time, situation was impossible for talking and we couldn't have continued talking about what we felt while Marian -well, _Zelena_ \- was almost dying in front of us. I knew it though. Even then when I had said that I was in love with you, I knew you loved me too even before that moment. But when you had said it for the first time, I was so scared to lose you again. I finally was able to have you and you finally opened yourself entirely, that was it. I had never felt more scared."

She thought about that time she had first said it. They were at their moonlight walk after the dinner they had together to celebrate dealing with the author problem they had and Robin took her to the house they had first met. Well, first met _in Storybrooke_. After checking that it was clear, they had gone inside to the room where Regina had first seen his tattoo. They had searched the room with their eyes, the memories making them both smile.

When Regina had sat one of the seats, Robin had gone to the cabinet filled with bottles. He had reached for the _magical_ whiskey that they had talked about before filling two glasses like he had done before. Regina had laughed when she had realized what he had been doing and stood up from her seat. She had walked towards him and stayed in front of the cabinet before him. Robin had rolled up his long sleeves to uncover his tattoo then turned to Regina with two glasses in hand.

Regina had looked up and smiled before taking one of those glasses from him and drinking it. She had then put it on the cabinet behind her then turned to Robin and took his drink too, putting it on the same place as hers. Their hands had been both empty.

She had been able to hear Robin's heartbeats, read the excitement and wonder from his eyes. She had placed her hand on his wrist before lifting his arm with the tattoo to her lips. She had then placed a soft kiss on his tattoo. Then again and again…

Robin's soft moan had done things to her. She had lifted her head from his wrist and closed the distance between them by pulling him from his collar, replicating their first kiss. After a passionate kiss, hands had been wondering all over their bodies. Robin's hands hadn't been able to leave Regina's back side and Regina's had been resting around his neck. They had just watched each other. Robin had been the one to breake the silence.

"I wasn't wrong when I said bold and audacious right here. But I had no idea how lovely you were."

"I had no idea either, until you came..." This had made Robin chuckle. He had done the thing with his teeth he did when he was flirty or blushing. That move had always turned her on. She had waited their eyes to unite again to speak.

"You made me like this, Robin," Regina's words had taken Robin's full attention and he had focused on her lips. "You made it possible to open myself again. You made me think I can change and I can have a second chance. Most importantly you made me think that it was possible to love again. You made _me_ love again." These last words had made Robin freeze. He hadn't see that one coming. His soul had been filled with happiness. And Regina had watched it in his eyes. She hadn't needed any answers. Speaking those words had made her feel loose. The lightness had felt incredibly strong, not weak like she had originally thought, or her _mother_ had thought. Then she had continued,

"I love you." tears of joy in her eyes had met Robin's handome generous smile. Robin's hands had traced her body and reached her arms, making her come closer. There had not been any space between their faces but they had neither been kissing nor touching. Instead, they had drunk each other in; their tears blending in one another. Their laughter had been the music in the room. Regina had lifted herself to her tiptoes to place a kiss on his nose, then their lips had met slowly. Robin's voice had been lost in their kiss.

"Say it again."

After she had bitten his upper lip and chuckled, she had said "I love you, _thief_." against his ear. Robin had felt shivers run down his body; holding her stronger in his arms. Not intending to ever let her go he had said,

"I love you _more_ , milady."

"Whiskey gives strenght, after all." They both laughed at Regina's statement when they were snapped out of the memory. She reached for his neck with her empty hand and closed the distance between their lips with a soft kiss. It was slow. It was like their lips caressed each other with feather touches. The warmth of their breath felt hot.

When Robin moved his hands behind her back and made her come closer like they were one, Regina's hand reached for his torso, stroking his abs through his shirt. Suddenly the kiss turned more passionate. They were lost in each other, promising to never let each other go.

 _ **Author's note:** Use your imagination ;)_


End file.
